Current John Deere large tractors have pivotal fender mounting assemblies, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,048, issued on 17 May 2005, and assigned to the assignee of the present application. This fender pivot assembly includes a fender support rod encased in a tube and supported by visco-elastic isolator. The isolation material allows the fender support rod to rotate when the fender comes in contact with a solid object such as the tractor frame. The isolator can be located in several positions to maintain fender coverage of the tire. This fender pivot does not have an axis of rotation which is coincident with the axle kingpin, and it does not have any mechanism to stop the rotation of the fender relative to the axle.
For compact tractors with fully enclosed engines, it is desired to have fender pivot assembly which has an axis of rotation which is coincident with the axle kingpin, and which has a stop mechanism to stop the rotation of the fender relative to the axle, in order to prevent the fender from contacting plastic engine enclosure parts.